


Sued

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and the team find out what Skye did to get Coulson back. Short scene, post-Magical Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sued

It had been two days since they had rescued Coulson. Despite his state after finding out the truth of his resurrection, the others had returned to work quite easily.

Coulson had been in his office for the entire day after they had found him, reading through the file that Fury had granted him. The only one he allowed in was May, which the others didn’t question.

It was the evening, and Fitzsimmons were cooking dinner. Skye was sitting on the couch on her laptop, Ward was working out before dinner, and May was sitting at the kitchen bench pretending to read a book as she kept a close eye on the scientists cooking dinner. They may be good with chemical formulas, but they were not very good cooks.

It was nice, the quiet times. They weren’t completely carefree, but it was nice to have some time when they were all safe and there was no threat, beyond Fitz blowing up the stove again.

Just as the two had put the lasagna in the oven, Coulson’s office door opened and he emerged, a small confused frown on his face.

The others all looked up as he entered, trying not to look too concerned.

“May, why is Lloyd Rathman suing you for breaking and entering, assault, theft, and destruction of property?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

Skye’s eyes widened and she tried to disappear into the couch, not looking at anyone.

“CEO of Kester, Dyer and Rathman. Claims you crashed one of his cars, broke into his house, assaulted him as well as two cops, and then stole another car.” He walked over to the kitchen, leaning on the bench.

Skye continued to shrink into the couch.

“That does sound like you.” Fitz said, then immediately backtracked when May fixed her glare on him. “I-I mean... Uuh-”

Coulson snorted with laughter, May grinned a little and Fitz realised she was having him on.

Simmons smiled, “When does he claim this was? Easy to disprove if we can provide an alibi.”

May shrugged. “SHIELD has contingencies in place for these situations, so it’s not likely to go to court.”

“He claims it was two days ago.”

“But that was when you were captured.” Simmons said, confused.

Suddenly the pieces fit into place in May’s mind. She turned slowly in her chair to look at the hacker on the couch behind her. “Skye?” She said, completely straight faced.

“Yeah?” Skye squeaked.

It took some real self control for none of them to laugh. Skye was bright red, eyes fixed on her computer screen and curling up on herself, trying to make herself as small as possible, as if it would help.

Coulson worked the inside of his lip between his teeth. “Got any light to shed on this situation?” His voice was unnaturally high due to suppressed laughter. 

Skye swallowed. “No?” She tried.

“Why don’t I believe you?” May asked, crossing her arms and ignoring the scientists’ stifled laughter behind her.

“Because you’re distrustful?”

“Try again.”

Coulson had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

“Uuuuhhh...” Skye scratched her cheek. “You know, you might have that thing where you get blackouts, you know, forget where you’ve been?”

Simmons coughed softly, “She was with us the entire day.”

“Stop ruining my excuses!” Skye screeched, then buried her face in her hands.

The others laughed and May threw the soaking wet sponge from the sink at her head. It hit perfectly and Skye yelped, batted it away and wiped the dirty water from her hair. “If this goes to court I’m blaming you.”

Skye met her gaze as the others continued to laugh. She looked like a puppy that had chewed up the rug. But when her eyes met Mays, she saw that she wasn’t angry, and relaxed a little, smiling tentatively.

May smirked and shook her head mockingly. “Identity theft is a very serious crime Skye.”

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
